Dal'rend Blackhand
right|thumb|Rend Blackhand art from the [[WoW TCG.]] Warchief Dal'Rend Blackhand is the ruler of the Dark Horde, and is considered to be a great threat to Thrall's mastery of the Horde. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Hall of Blackhand in Blackrock Spire *Type: Humanoid Background Rend is the bloodthirsty son of the former Warchief of the Horde, Blackhand the Destroyer. He believes that he is the rightful Warchief of the Horde due to lineage, and seeks to overthrow Thrall. To this end, he has allied the forces of the Dark Horde with Nefarian. The two have used their combined resources to re-create the Chromatic Dragonflight, which they hope to unleash upon the world once again. His mount is a massive Chromatic drake named Gyth. During the Second War, Rend served as lieutenant to Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. He and his brother Maim often questioned Doomhammer's orders, as Orgrim killed Blackhand the Destroyer and took his place as Warchief. However, Orgrim allowed the insubordination because the two brothers were leaders of the powerful Black Tooth Grin clan. During the siege of the Capital City of Lordaeron, Rend was ordered by Doomhammer to have his clan break off and chase after the traitorous Gul'dan, who had taken to the sea in search of the Eye of Sargeras. Rend and Maim later personally fought Turalyon at the Dark Portal, only to flee when it became evident that the paladin had the upper hand. As spoken by Eitrigg, former member of the Blackrock Clan: :At the end of the Second War, Rend and his brother, Maim, fled to find sanctuary within the mountainous stronghold of Blackrock Spire. It was there that Rend declared himself Warchief of the weakened Blackrock clan. :''Rend and his brother Maim ruled the Spire, in constant conflict with the Dark Iron Dwarves. They managed to displace the dwarves in the upper portion of the city, but only after the dragons came and only after the death of Maim. It is also worth noting that a orc blademaster named Rend appears in a mission taking place in Outland in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne. Many fans thought that it was the child of Blackhand, but with Rend's appearance in Blackrock Spire, making deals with Nefarian, it would seem that Rend was simply a popular name for orcs. Notes See also: *Maim Blackhand (brother) *Blackhand (father) *Griselda Blackhand (sister) Strategies This encounter is pretty simple, once several waves of enemies are taken out (Either 1 Elite chromatic dragonkin and an orc handler or 2 dragonkin; and 3 chromatic whelps) he will come through the gate to face you. It is important to note throughout this fight that a multitude of orcs spawn at the top of the arena. They will remain there until the event is completed. The Rend event is a one shot deal; the orcs do not despawn if you die, thus a wipe to either the waves of dragons, or Rend himself will end your run prematurely. Wipes after Rend; however are fine as the orcs will despawn upon successful completion. '''PLEASE NOTE:' An upcoming patch will fix the spawns on the Rend event, so if the raid wiped before Rend comes, the orcs will despawn properly. This fight can be done simply: Everyone DPS Gyth (His mount) until Rend falls off, then another Tank keeps Rend busy while everyone finishes Gyth off, from there it is an easy matter of DPSing the crap out of Rend until he falls. 2 warriors, 2 Rogues, 2 mages, a Priest, a Warlock, and 2 of any other class can bring him down without even coming close to any deaths. Note that if anyone has the Seal of Ascension (UBRS key), by equipping it and Using it he can summon a giant spectral dragon (Vaelastrasz, whom you will later fight in Blackwing Lair), who will heal everyone for five thousand as well as damage Rend. Nefarius will eventually banish him, however timely use of the UBRS key can ensure victory. Summoning Vaelastrasz when Rend falls off Gyth triggers him to attack Rend, while using it any any time beforehand only causes him to heal the raid. The ring is on a 3 minute cooldown, and this is shared with any other raid member who holds a Seal of Ascension. Equipping the ring will also randomly provide a +100 Resistance buff to any school of magic that Gyth uses. Quests * Loot * * * * * * * * * * * * Dungeon Set 1 * * (Quest Item) External links Blackhand, Rend Blackhand, Rend Blackhand, Rend Category:Warcraft Adventures